Leavetakings
by WhoIsThisGuy
Summary: An IchiRuki one-shot, set after the Final Getsuga Tenshou. Ichigo is leaving forever, and there's nothing either can do about it. So, romance ensues. Or does it?


**Leavetakings**

**-WhoIsThisGuy**

* * *

The color of the day was orange, it seemed.

The gentle light of the setting sun cast shadows upon shadows, as the lush lawns swayed ever so slightly in the wind. The scene had the makings of an idyllic Japanese evening. The distant harmonies of birds blended perfectly with the rustle of fresh foliage on the _sakura _tree, creating a complex tune no instrument of human make could ever imitate.

Yet, for the two depressed ones sharing that sweet melody, it was no respite. The truth was the truth. Unavoidable. Final. Inevitable. A few adjectives could not suffice to describe the gravity and melancholy of the situation the two had been thrust into. They couldn't even muster the courage to look each other in the eye, though both ached to just melt away into the solace it would bring them. Eyes turned away, they simply stared at inconsequential objects, too sad to even speak.

A lone tear welled up in her eye, and her cheeks flared red as she tried to hold it back. She wasn't going to be the first one; it would be too great a show of weakness. It grew into a drop too large for her eyelid to contain any more.

Desperately, she looked upwards to prevent it from falling, and gazed into his glistening eyes.

It appeared like his tears had already started flowing, but he held a resigned smile on his countenance, not willing to give up to his emotions.

_Stop that! _Seeing him put on a brave face made her wall burst as well. She took an impulsive step forward, and threw her arms around him, not caring about what might happen anymore.

She felt him tense up, then relax as he too, dropped his defenses. A teardrop rolled down to his chin, detached and fell gently on her upturned cheek. He returned the hug, drawing her closer. She craned her neck upwards, and their eyes met. This time, neither dropped their gaze out of embarrassment. They simply vanished into each other, savoring the moments that were passing by them, protected as they were from the movement of even time itself.

It was the perfect moment. The two simply kept drinking in each other's sorrow, crying their hearts out. Despite the freshly flowing tears, he kept himself gentle and firm, as she sobbed into the soft white fabric of his _gi_.

She could not think of single moment in her long, long life in which she'd ever felt this close to anyone. There were competitors, of course, but none could match the timing, gravity, and sheer impulsiveness of the contact the two were sharing then. Memories of him also came to mind. The things he'd done for her were greater and more audacious than any ever done for another.

He had destroyed tradition dating back millennia for her, risked life, limb and more for her, dragged her back from the very precipice of death, and yet, was willing to do whatever else it took to keep her safe. He did so without any expectations at all, a wide grin perpetually on his lips as he beat the odds every single time.

The happy memories were suddenly damped by the harsh reality that was upon them. She felt all of it, that he could never see her again; she could never embrace him like this again. Ever. She held on to him tighter now, using his nearness to try and ward off the horrible future that awaited them.

"So, I guess this is goodbye, after all…"

_Rukia… _he added, almost an inaudible sigh.

The words struck her harder than any wound she'd ever received before. She raised her face from his chest, and looked up to see him leaning in. She didn't even resist it. Giving up to the temptation, she started upwards; tiptoeing to reach his lips that much faster.

The distance between their tear-streaked faces grew ever closer. She wanted this moment to last forever. For it to end would be the cruelest punishment that she could receive.

Closer. She noticed the faint scent of tangerines lingering on his person.

_Closer_. Their faces were bare millimeters from each other.

She couldn't wait any longer.

His lips touched hers.

* * *

The touch was followed by a continually increasing pressure. For a moment, she didn't realize anything, as she immersed herself in the joy of the moment. She suddenly felt his hands drop limply from her back. She realized then that it was time.

Seconds later, she held his body in her sagging arms as she cried her heart out. His final stage had arrived. It wouldn't be long now, before the traces of _reiatsu_ still making up his frame disappeared, and his soul was transferred back to his living body.

He was leaving her. Forever.

The bittersweet moment had just turned completely bitter. She dropped down to the ground, cradling his head in her lap. His expression was peaceful. It was probably for the best. After all that had happened, he deserved it.

But it hurt. There was a deep-seated ache in her heart that she knew would never fade. The moment of parting had come and gone, and she never even got the chance to say anything to the one she loved.

Not even a goodbye.


End file.
